The Hunt
by briancap
Summary: The group lives in the middle of the forest and their favorite hobby is hunting...people. This is an extremely dark story with torture, rape, and murder so...
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunt**

They had been driving in their large white minivan that they used exclusively for hunting, heading back to their home in the middle of the woods when they spotted a group of teens surrounded by a car that had flat tires. The teens waved them down frantically and while Inuyasha drove, Sango quickly jumped out of the passenger seat and climbed to the back of the van. The man they had killed was in pieces and those pieces where placed in a black plastic bag that was still open. Sango quickly tied the bag in two knots before placing it in under the seats. She then climbed back into the passenger seat and smiled warmly at the teens as they finally approached them.

It was a group of five. Two girls and three men. All were young and all looked to be in nice shape. The man they had killed previously had been fat and made for a rather boring hunt. They caught him quickly as he didn't hide his trail or even make it difficult for them so Sango hoped these teens would be better.

"What can we do for you, friends?" Inuyasha asked nicely, smiling a little to show that he meant no harm.

That smile couldn't be any more false.

One of the teens spoke. "Our tires busted and we can't get any service out here. Do you have a phone we could use?" He was tan with short black hair that fell to the middle of his back.

"I'm sorry but we don't have any cell phones." Sango said as she quietly turned her cell phone on silent. "We have a phone at our house. It's only a short distance away and besides, you all look hot and tired."

All five of them looked at each other, before they all shrugged and got into the car. Usually people were warned against getting into cars, especially vans with strangers, yet they more than likely thought they could take the woman and man if they tried something so they had little hesitation.

The van wasn't that big in the first place but they all crammed in there and got settled. Inuyasha and Sango smiled at them before heading off towards their home.

"So what brings you folks out here?" She asked conversationally. Before they did any killing she had to know who they were, if they are or were related to anyone of importance, and if their family knew where they had broken down at.

"Well, we were traveling to Miami, Florida for spring break and decided to take the back roads. We figured it would be faster as we would miss a lot of traffic and won't have to travel through any towns."

Another man spoke this time. He had auburn hair and looked so innocent that it almost pained Sango to know she or Inuyasha would kill him. "As we were riding, our tires must have hit something because all four of them are flat."

Inuyasha and Sango both laughed. "We hear that story all of the time." And it was true considering they were the ones who placed spikes in the ground for cars to run over.. "Don't worry loves, we'll call a tow truck and bring you to town. There's a store owned by our friend and he'll be able to have your car up and running again in about three hours."

The car instantly lit up with sighs of relief and happiness. It was perfect, they were all so happy and thrilled that they could continue on their trip that it made Sango wet to know she would be the one to destroy that happiness.

They pulled up to their house that looked as though it did not belong in the forest. It was a large, two story house, made of tan bricks, with lush green grass surrounding it. It had a two car garage, a basement, and an attic, as well as a porch made of wood painted white that was clearly taken care of regularly.

She heard a sigh of surprise come from the back. No doubt these strangers were expecting an old, mossy, ran down home that looked as though it was a hundred years old but Sango and Inuyasha made sure to keep up appearances. They wanted their victims to be lured into a false sense of security. To know that Sango and Inuyasha weren't vicious monsters who were going to pull out their entrails while they kicked and screamed, but instead regular people who for some odd reason stay out in the forest in the middle of nowhere.

They pulled up in the drive way before getting out. Upon entering the house, Sango's nostrils were assaulted with the smell of roast beef and Kagome smiled warmly at her before looking at their guests kindly. "And what have we here?" She asked.

"Their tires are busted so they just need to use our phone." Inuyasha answered with a wiggle of his eyebrow. "We figured that Miroku would be able to give them new tires and have them up on the road in no time."

Kagome took on a sad look. "Oh no, that is terrible. Someone needs to really fix up those streets but fortunately Miroku will be able to help them."

Inuyasha moved to the phone and picked it up before calling Miroku. "Hey, I have a car whose tires are busted." He shook his head. "Yeah, the usual." Inuyasha gave off the impression that he was listening to someone else over the phone but Sango and Kagome knew the truth. "Yeah? Thanks, Miroku you're the best." Inuyasha said before hanging up the phone. He smiled at them. "As I said, he will be sending the tow truck and your tires should be replaced."

As Inuyasha was "speaking" to Miroku, Kagome left and came back with some drinks. "Here you are, I'm sure in this hot weather you all are thirsty." She placed a tray with five glasses filled with lemonade on the table in front of the teens, while personally handing Sango and Inuyasha's drinks to them. It wouldn't do to have them drink the drug.

Four of the teens all drank the glasses in one gulp while one refused, as he didn't like the taste of lemonade. Kagome put on a hurt look. "Oh I hate to hear that." She said before taking out her taser and using it on him. Electricity filled the room along with screams of pain and Kagome's laughter. The four teens moved to stop her but found their body paralyzed and simply fell to the floor. Kagome kept tasering the boy until he fainted.

Sango laughed then and Inuyasha did too. "The younger generation are really getting stupid, they never even asked how much the tires would cost or why we would even give them free tires in the first place."

"Perhaps they thought we would give them away for free." Kagome said.

Sango stretched. "Either way, let's get these bodies in order."

All three smiled then. Kagome and Sango grabbed two separate women by their arms and began dragging them to the garage while Inuyasha placed two boys over his shoulder before coming back for the last. They placed them in the garage and tied their hands up with rope.

They would wake up to blood, bones, and death. The garage was where they did all of their fun when they caught their victims. The walls were lined with everyday items that were used for torture and death. All of the items were well used and thus covered in blood from their last victim. After everything was set up. Inuyasha placed a knife into the hands of one of the boys before leaving the garage.

As they were waiting, Inuyasha took the time to actually call Miroku.

"Hello." Miroku greeted from the other line.

"We're having a hunt tonight. It will be five people. Three boys and two girls."

"Oooh girls." He said, lusfully. "Are they attractive?"

"Yes, no, and maybe. We need you on the outer edge of the forest just to make sure they don't escape."

"Of course, beautiful girls can never escape from me."

X

When night fell, Inuyasha dumped water on all of their heads, causing them to wake up suddenly in a panic. "Don't panic now, panic as we're killing you." He said darkly.

"Please let us go." One woman begged.

Inuyasha laughed, "By all means you're free to go." He waved his hand at the boy who he gave the knife to.

He quickly took it and began cutting through the rope. Once freed, he stood up and turned the knife at Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't flinch, just simply smiled as the arrow danced through the air and found it's way home in the boy's skull. His eyes went wide as his dead body dropped and hit the ground with a thud. The room erupted into terrified screams.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and smiled as he saw she had her bow and arrow ready. "Now listen here, darlings," Kagome said, readying another arrow. "We're going to give you that knife and you're going to free yourselves and run. Those who turn to fight will be killed immediately."

Inuyasha gave the knife to a girl this time and left the basement, closing and locking the door behind them. He went upstairs and found Sango getting ready. She put on some black leggings, black leather boots, and a black tank top. After she was fully dressed, she choose her weapons.

A small ax in her left boot and her standard boomerang slung across her back. She also picked up a black bag which she filled with throwing knives. Kagome wasn't going to do any hunting. She preferred to give Inuyasha a walkie talkie and masturbate to the sound of him killing someone in the comfort of her own room. On top of that, there were cameras placed in the garage so she could see Inuyasha and Sango torturing their victims, that's if Sango and Inuyasha decided not to kill them right then and there.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was going to actively participate in the hunt. He used his sword and nothing else. He preferred to be close to his victims, he wanted to see their pain and feel it as he stabbed them over and over.

Sango and Inuyasha waited in the house and stared at the images the camera showed. The teens started cutting through the rope that bound them before standing up and screaming at each other, wondering what to do. Inuyasha smiled as the teens grabbed some of the weapons on the wall before breaking out of the garage. Inuyasha had personally given them free access to the weapons because what's a hunt without some fight? He was a fair man who believed in equality and he would allow them to fight for their lives.

Some grabbed swords, others grabbed axes and hammers before leaving the garage and running in a group. Inuyasha and Sango waited for about an hour, giving them enough time to get some distance before they chased after them, before locking the house down so none of the teens could return back to the house and harm Kagome.

The hunt had began.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just to clear some things up, this is in an alternate universe where they are living in our time and are all humans. None of the stuff that happened in the manga/anime is related to or will be mentioned in this story. Also, the victims never went to the basement, only the garage and yes, Inuyasha is using tessaiga but since they are all humans it's basically a regular sword but still deadly of course._

 **Miroku**

When Miroku said no beautiful girls could escape from him, he actually meant it. Miroku was a hunter in every sense of the word. He went on hunting trips with his father every weekend since the age of twelve and continued to do so until his father died, that is, until he met Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. He knew how to track, cover his tracks, set traps, as well as just use his basic human abilities to find his prey. Often times when Sango or Inuyasha couldn't find someone who may have split off from the group as they were hunting them, it would be Miroku who was sent to find them and find them he did.

What happened after he found them was always the best part. He enjoyed it way more than he enjoyed the chase. When he hunted animals with his father, they would always quickly kill the animal by slitting their throat but since Miroku no longer hunted animals but now humans, he never slit their throat...or killed them quickly. Inuyasha was like a butcher, hacking away at limbs and people carelessly, where as Miroku was more delicate and slow. He put time and dedication into his work. Using a small knife to slowly carve them up, making sure to miss vital organs, arteries, and blood vessels.

He received that call from Inuyasha as he was in the basement of their home cleaning up a bit. He stayed in the basement most of the time. That is where he was able to relax, meditate, and get away from the noise, but most importantly, that is where he could see his pet and play with her, though after tonight, he'll have a new pet.

"Hello, my beautiful girl." He said cheerfully as he approached the skinny, starved, woman he put in a dog cage. "I have exciting news today." He smiled at her.

He heard the basement door open and smelled the meal before he actually saw it. Kagome came down the steps with a large silver tray of food. In the middle of the tray was some type of meat, drowned in brown gravy and sauteed onions, surrounding the meat was different types of vegetables such as green beans, carrots, smally cut potatoes baked to perfection with a nice golden crust, and green peppers cut in thin stripes.

"Looks delicious, Kagome." Miroku said as she approached him and set the tray on a nearby table.

"You're welcome, Miroku." She responded. "Sango and Inuyasha are getting ready for the hunt and so since you've been down here for so long, I figured I would bring you something to eat."

"Well it is much appreciated. I'm sure my pet is quite hungry."

Kagome walked over to the woman in the cage. "Oh you're so skinny, I can see all of your ribs. You really are hungry." Kagome remembered the girl the first time she saw her. She was short and curvy with a flat stomach and a nice round butt. Her hair was red and curly, her eyes the color of kiwi, and she was extremely beautiful. Blemish free skin, full cherry lips, and long lashes that enhanced her already beautiful eyes.

Her tires had busted and oddly enough, she couldn't get a signal from her cell phone out in the forest. Miroku and Inuyasha had picked her up and taken her back to the house.

When she entered the home the first thing Kagome heard was her chewing and popping her gum noisily, irritating all five of them to no end. The walls even seemed to be irritated by the sound. Kagome tried to smile pleasantly and give her a drink but she refused, claiming not to like lemonade as it was too sweet. Kagome then offered to get her fruit punch, which she didn't like either. Kagome finally then offered her a soda but she complained about all of the calories it had and didn't want it.

Inuyasha had gotten so angry at her rudeness that he punched her in the mouth, making her fall to the ground as well as knocking out a few teeth on the side of her face where his fist hit. Kagome, angry as well, grabbed the lemonade the woman had refused and threw it at her head. The glass broke on her skull sending glass shards into her scalp and all over the room, making the girl faint.

Miroku picked the girl up and slung her over his shoulder before taking her to the basement. He removed all of the glass shards from her scalp, placed some healing gel over each and every one before placing her in a dog cage and locking it.

Now the woman was skinny and probably dropped well over thirty pounds. Her lush curly red hair was nothing more than a greasy tangled mess, and her green eyes were haunted, scared, and broken. Kagome continued to smile at her before turning back to look at Miroku. "Can I feed her?" Kagome asked, sweetly.

"Sure." Miroku grabbed some keys off the table and went over to the cage before unlocking it. He patted his thigh. "Here girl, come on out now." He said softly as one would say to a dog. The girl hesitantly crawled out of the cage on all fours before stopping at Miroku's feet. "Kagome's going to feed you now." He said.

Kagome grabbed a few pieces of green peppers and walked over to the girl. Crouching Kagome, placed her hand in the woman's face and smiled as she felt her lips and tongue graze Kagome's palm. "She's so good, Miroku and so well behaved." When she didn't have anymore food, Kagome petted the girl's head before quickly removing her hand when she felt the dirt and oil from her unwashed hair.

"You need to bathe her." Kagome said in disgust.

"There's no need. She won't be alive soon."

Both Kagome and Miroku smiled as he said that. "How will you kill her?" Kagome asked, curiously.

"I'm not going to kill her. I'm going to be a gentleman and let you have that honor."

Kagome's eyes instantly lit up with excitement. "Oh Miroku, you're so sweet and thoughtful."

"I try to be." He walked over to the table and brought a few pieces of meat and vegetables to his mouth. He ate quickly, he didn't want to get too full otherwise he would be slow and Sango and Inuyasha would have all of the fun.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"Yes, I can't run and fight on a full stomach." He winked at her before leaving the basement.

When he was gone, Kagome turned around and stared at the woman before sweetly asking, "So how would you like for me to kill you?"

X

When Miroku reached the top of the house, he realized that Inuyasha and Sango had already left. Cursing, he quickly went to the garage, finding it empty as well as a couple of weapons missing. It made no matter, his favorite weapons were there. He often fought with a staff sharp enough to cut the wings off a fly and was instantly relieved to see it still there. His other weapons were used to attack from a long distance.

They were basically mini bombs, filled with acid that could burn off the skin of a human in seconds. Miroku never used them to actually hurt his prey, only to scare his prey and make them scream thus giving away their position in the darkness of night. Because of how dangerous and explosive they were, they were not kept with the other weapons on the wall. It wouldn't do to accidentally drop one and find both of your legs blown off. With his weapons ready, he went out of the front door, locked it, then headed north into the forest.

The beautiful girls wouldn't escape him, at least he thought until after ten minutes of running he heard a loud feminine scream from the west. He enjoyed hearing feminine screams, he often heard them from Sango as she rode him like a horse but this was a scream of agony and pain, not pleasure like Sango's would be.

Sighing, he headed west and hoped that Sango or Inuyasha hadn't killed both of the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sango**

The night air felt so good against her skin. She breathed in deeply through her nose as she ran through the forest.

It was something so freeing being about being the predator instead of the prey. Sango enjoyed it very much. Growing up in an incredibly religious town, it was known that women were prey and men were the predators. Sango knew from an early age that her life would consist of being married, having a child, and then cleaning and cooking for the rest of her life.

It was something she deeply hated.

She wanted to be free as a bird. To spread her wings and live life to the fullest. As soon as she was able to, she left her town, never returning.

She landed a wonderful job and used her free time to explore activities she would be forbidden from doing had she been back in her hometown. Those activities were martial arts, sword fighting, and hunting. They taught her not only how to defend herself, but how to hunt and kill others.

The first time she had successfully hunted a deer, it was the first time in her life that she had ever truly felt alive. The rush of the wind, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, and finally the scream as her boomerang found itself buried deeply into the deer's neck was thrilling to her.

She remembered walking up to the injured animal and watching it twitch and jerk helplessly as the wound oozed blood. The terror was clear in it's eyes and Sango was so entranced by it. Finally, the deer died and the spell on Sango was broken.

In it's wake, it left a longing, a need to experience this sort of thing over and over and over. She had hunted many animals since then. Birds, boar, and even wolves but nothing could have prepared her for the pure and utter joy she received from killing a person. The animals made pitiful sounds as they died, or some were killed instantly that no sounds were made at all.

Hunting a human was different.

Sango could understand them and communicate with them. Sango always injured them in the belly. She didn't want to kill them quickly, she wanted to hear the screams, the shouts, the begging. It sent chills down her spine. The tears would fall from their eyes, the look of disbelief and utter sorrow would drive the human to do whatever they needed to do to survive. Their pride be damned, they pleaded with her, promised her the world, told her that they would never tell a soul if she let them go.

Regardless of what they said, it all ended the same exact way. She would kneel close to their face and look them square in the eyes. She loved seeing the exact moment the life left out of their eyes. The moment their body stopped jerking and went completely still. Sometimes they closed their eyes in the moment of death, other times they continued looking at her, even as their hearts stopped, and they left the living world.

This hunt would be no different.

Sango pulled out a flashlight and looked at the ground, closely examining the leaves and dirt, looking for foot prints. She found many which didn't surprise her. Most of the people they hunted were unfamiliar with hunting. They didn't know how to cover their tracks or how to confuse the predator.

Even though Sango was a fairly good hunter, she still made sure to be cautious. Smart people would stay together instead of splitting up. Sango always made sure to never be too cocky. While people may not know about hunting, they could possibly set traps and it wouldn't do good to find herself one against four, regardless of the training the people had.

She put her flashlight away and headed west.

The people had come from the west, so it made sense that they would head that way as well. Fortunately, they were very far from a town but who knows what other travelers could come down this road. It would be very bad to have other people intervene.

The less people missing the less suspicions would be thrown their way.

Moving lightly on her feet so as not to make any noise, she continued in her trek. It wasn't long before she heard whispering voices. So, she was right. They had decided to stay together. How smart.

But this just made finding them and killing them easier. Stopping in her tracks, Sango hid behind a tree before slowly climbing on top of it. She did her best to breathe as little as possible so as not to give away her position. Once reaching the top, she looked down.

It was four of them. They were arguing about where they were. One girl had sworn they had run past this spot four times. Another believed they had been running in circles.

The best thing about this forest was that it looked so similar. It was easy to think you had run in circles when you had not.

She closely examined them. They were all carrying weapons. Some had swords while the others had axes and hammers. She would have to be careful.

Being outnumbered by armed people would not do her well if she attacked carelessly.

Forming a plan, she slowly moved away from the tree trunk and towards the branches until one of the men was standing directly under her.

Sango reached into the small black bag she carried and grabbed one of the throwing knives in her right hand. In her left hand, she reached for her axe. Her poor boomerang would drink no blood tonight.

Weapons ready, she closed her eyes and listened to the voices.

Male underneath her, male on her 9 o'clock, female to the right of her, and female at her 12 o'clock.

Deep breath, body tense, she threw the knife at the female to the right of her before jumping off the tree and burying her axe into the man who was underneath her.

Screams rang out in harmony and Sango felt warmth splatter across her face, some of it even got into her mouth and she relished in the metallic taste. She heard a body screaming in pain hit the floor before she placed her hand on top of the man's brain and dug her axe out. The woman to her 12 o'clock had backed up while the man to her 9 o'clock had lifted his axe. Sango easily ducked the first blow that would have taken her head off. She jumped back, getting some distance between the man and her, making sure not to trip on the other man's corpse.

From the corner of her eye she could see one of the woman screaming on the ground, Sango's knife implanted in her belly. The woman was holding her hands to her stomach, trying to stop the slimy entrails from coming out. Her sobbing was music and Sango danced to it.

"Why are you doing this?" The man with the axe shouted at her.

Sango licked her blood-stained lips. "Because it's fun." Dropping her axe, Sango grabbed some more knives and lunged at the man. He swung again at her, and she managed to dodge the blow before slicing his arm, causing blood to spray out.

It wasn't that deep of a cut, not at all life threatening but that was the point. She didn't want to kill him immediately, she wanted to dance with him. To walk on the line between life and death.

Sango knew she wasn't going to live forever so if she was to die, she wanted to die covered in gore, with a weapon in her hand, and blood in her mouth.

Instead of waiting for her to attack again, the man charged at her with rage in his eyes.

His rage would be his downfall. Losing himself to anger would cause him to not think smartly. That and his belief that he could use brute force to beat her. She dodged each and everyone of his blows, laughing all the while. The forest spun around them and time itself seemed to stop.

As their fight went on and on, Sango could tell the man was getting tired. Attacking her had caused him to exhaust his own strength. That is what Sango was waiting for. His attacks got slower and slower, meanwhile Sango was still full of energy. She decided to end her fight with him.

Preparing to slice him in the belly and watch his organs spill out, Sango was shocked when she found her ankle being grabbed by the woman on the ground, while the other woman had a sword and was preparing to stab Sango in the back.

Quickly, Sango used her other leg to kick the woman on the ground full in the face before ducking just as the woman with the sword sung at her.

Sango managed to free herself and dodge the blow, but she had forgotten about the man with the axe. She turned to him and watched in horror as his axe was lifted high. Having no time to dodge or block the blow, Sango truly thought this was the end for her.

As his axe rained down, a sword sprouted from his chest where his heart was.

His blood flew onto Sango's face and she wiped it away before taking in the scene. The axe fell from his hands as his eyes widened before he too fell.

Behind him, Inuyasha stood smiling.

 **AN: It has been a while, hasn't it? My goal moving forward is to focus on a single story and finish it before focusing on another. I hope to be done with this story by about mid-October then I will move on to my other stories. Thanks for reading and sorry about the long update. Nothing bad happened to me, I've just been obsessed with other fandoms.**


End file.
